With increasing development of science and technology, a variety of electronic devices are designed in views of convenience and user-friendliness. For helping the user well operate the electronic devices, the electronic devices are gradually developed in views of humanization. The common electronic devices include for example notebook computers, mobile phones, satellite navigation devices, or the like. Recently, the storage capacity and the processor's computing performance for these electronic devices are largely enhanced, and thus their functions become more powerful and complicated. For efficiently operating an electronic device, a touchpad is used as an input device of the electronic device for controlling the operations of the electronic device.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional notebook computer with a touchpad module. As shown in FIG. 1, the touchpad module 1 is installed on a casing 21 of the notebook computer 2. Moreover, at least a portion of the touchpad module 1 is exposed outside so as to be touched by the user's finger. Consequently, the user may operate the touchpad module 1 to control the notebook computer 2. For example, in case that the user's finger is placed on the touchpad module 1 and slid on the touchpad module 1, a cursor 23 shown on a display screen 22 of the notebook computer 2 is correspondingly moved. Moreover, in case that the touchpad module 1 is pressed down by the user's finger, the notebook computer 2 executes a specified function. The use of the touchpad module 1 can implement some functions of the conventional mouse. In other words, the user may operate the notebook computer 2 through the touchpad module 1 without the need of additionally carrying or installing the mouse.
FIG. 2 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating the touchpad module as shown in FIG. 1, in which the touchpad module is not pressed down. FIG. 3 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating the touchpad module as shown in FIG. 2, in which the touchpad module is pressed down. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a fixing frame 24 is concavely formed in a casing 21 of the notebook computer 2. The touchpad module 1 is installed in the fixing frame 24. The touchpad module 1 comprises a supporting structure 11, a triggering part 12 and a touch member 13. The supporting structure 11 and triggering part 12 are located at two opposite sides of the fixing frame 24. The touch member 13 of the touchpad module 1 is connected with the supporting structure 11. Consequently, the touch member 13 of the touchpad module 1 may be swung relative to the triggering part 12 by using the supporting structure 11 as a fulcrum. The touchpad module 1 further comprises a switch 14. The switch 14 is located under the touch member 13 and aligned with the triggering part 12.
While the touch member 13 is pressed down by the user, the touch member 13 is swung downwardly relative to the triggering part 12 by using the supporting structure 11 as a fulcrum. When the switch 14 of the touchpad module 1 is pushed by the triggering part 12 of the fixing frame 24, the switch 14 is triggered to generate a switch signal to the notebook computer 2. According to the switch signal, the notebook computer 2 executes a corresponding function. When the touch member 13 is no longer pressed by the user, the touch member 13 is swung upwardly relative to the triggering part 12 in response to the elastic force of the supporting structure 11. Consequently, the touch member 13 is returned to its original position.
However, the conventional touchpad module 1 still has some drawbacks. For example, the supporting structure 11 is connected with the upper component and the lower component through iron elements or plastic structures (e.g., sponge structures). Consequently, as the iron elements or plastic structures are subjected to deformation, the touch member 13 can be swung upwardly or downwardly. Due to the design of the supporting structure 11, the upward/downward swinging action of the touch member 13 is usually aslant and unstable.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved touchpad module in order to overcome the above drawbacks.